Saturday
by carmen1155
Summary: An L lemon oneshot with an OC.Pleaase enjoy.


This was a very odd day for me..very odd indeed..You see today L wasen't as affectionate as he usually was..What I mean by that is he's usually kissing my neck or holding me when no ones around but today was diffrent..he didn't say anything or do anything like that at all today which really suprised me.

I sighed as I walked down the hall to my room.I was bored out of my mind and thought that I could find something entertaining.I walked up to my door and opened it to the pitch darkness of the night.I walked in slowley being sure not to knock anything the door shut by itself.I gasped and turned around as I felt arms lock around my waist and soft lips at my neck.

I tensed as my capture brushed there lips against my soft spot.I knew who it was but..why was he acting like he didn't care all day?"Do you know what day it is carmen?"L asked huskily as his hand slid up my shirt finger then it came to me.. it was saturday! also known as me and L's *clears throat* Yeah day.

"S-Saturday?"I replied with slightly staggerd breath.I heard him chuckle."Mmmm thats right darling."He answerd licking his people think of L as an innocent man but if you knew him like I did you would know L was anything BUT inoccent.

He bit down onto my soft spot and sucked on it."Uh ah."I moaned slighty as I tilted my head back onto his shoulder.I felt him smirk and move away from my neck."Lets go some where more...comfortable."He whispered in my ear while nibbleing on the lobe.I could only nod.I was quickly pulled away to my bedroom and thrown onto the bed gently while L locked the door.

He turned around and smirked seducively which in turn caused me to become slightly wet and close my legs shyly.L tilted his head still sporting his seducive smile."aww shy are we?Well I'll have to fix that."He said teaseingly as a red blush coverd my slowly got on the bed and began to crawl towards me.I backed up slightly untill he crawled ontop of me."R-Ryuzaki."I stutterd but was shushed with a passion filled kiss from the raven haired man ontop of me.

I immediatly gave in falling back onto the bed and kissing back and mentally curseing myself for being so weak.L slid his hand inbetween my legs and divided them. my back arched in reaction to his gentle touch.I felt him pushing his pelvis inbetween my legs causeing me to feel 'it' through our clothes. I grunted softly.

L brought his face down to my stomach and lifted up my white sweater and began to kiss my was always this relaxing charm that L had.I never understood it but it only made me want him started to lick my belly button making me bite my lip to contain any moans.I would not give in that easily.

L sensed that I was going to be defiant so he became more rough with sat up and began to grind HARD on me.I clenched my fist in reaction to the pleasureable friction."I-I'm n-not giving in t-to y-you."I stutterd trying my best not to moan."Oh really now?" He whisperd teaseingly.I let out a sigh in relief as he stopped grinding only to gasp when a cloth was tied around my arm's were pinned above my head by his hand.

He chuckled darkly.I could feel his eyes slowley looking me up and down making me pulled off my sweater with ease revealing a hello kitty bra.L leaned down and began to kiss and nibble my cleavage trying to get me to growled in frustraition but I then heard him snicker and click his tounge.I felt my skirt being slid off along with my panties.

I cringed slightly at the cold air that hit my exposed flesh.L began to kiss down my body from my lips to my stomach.I felt him smirk causeing my whole body to tense up.I knew what his plan now."Lawliet you better no-Ahh Oh mmm Oh god!" I moaned as he began to lick my 'area' he had never done this was something foriegn to my body...And it felt really good

"Hah nghh mmm."My moans continued as he began to massage my upper area with his nose.I clawed at the bed sheets as my arms were released desperatley trying to get away.I couldn't take this much pleasure!He chuckled into 'myself' and held my hips so I coudn't get away."B-bas..hah..mm...B-basterd ah!"I moaned out.I felt him smirk and begin to suck my ' was it I couldn't hold on anymore.I opened my mouth in a silent scream and climaxed.L happily licked it up.

I panted heavily as L crawled back up to my face and took the blindfold off alowing me to see his face and to see that we were both naked."Don't be defiant darling it only makes you seem weaker."L whisperd as he slid inside me causeing a loud moan to errupt from my went at a slow pace giving my neck gentle kisses and nibbles.

L had always been passionent when it came to making love. smooth strokes along with the romantic kisses and the soothing way that he rubbed my always made me feel like I was in sexual heaven and I loved every bit of it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hips moved in and out slowley pushing us towards climax."L-Lawliet I ah..L-Love y- uh you." I moaned out the best I could as I was close to kissed me smack dab on my lips saying through unsaid communication 'I love you too.'He began to speed up slightly knowing I would climax he rammed into me."Lawliet!"I screamed as I climaxed."Mmmm~Carme-chan." He moaned deeply as he hit his climax as well.

He pulled out slowley and rolled over to my side whilst I just panted heavily.I could hear L heaving small pants of breath.I to tired to protest allowed L to hold me.I cuddled up to his chest and fell asleep.

I can't wait till next saturday.


End file.
